


My Type

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [86]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humor, Reader doesn't like her ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: “(YN), it’s good to see you”, he smiled, fake and too nice. You smiled back, deciding to play along. He leaned in to give your cheek a kiss, and you knew you would scrub it red and raw later.





	My Type

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I love your supernatural stories, mostly Castiel/reader!Is there any chance that you could do a story where the reader is forced to bring her ex in for help, and Dean finds it hilarious that he is a dark haired, blue eyed guy with a penchant for suits and ties, just like their resident seraph, and he teases the reader about it, trying to make her admit that she has a thing for good old Cass?

“I just don’t see the reason-” You were cut off by the door shutting loudly, a dark haired male in suit and tie entering the room, his face was smug, overly confident, and you felt yourself cringe from just his appearance. Why did you have to take a case in this particular town? And why did you need HIS help, of all people?!

“(YN), it’s good to see you”, he smiled, fake and too nice. You smiled back, deciding to play along. He leaned in to give your cheek a kiss, and you knew you would scrub it red and raw later.

“It’s good to see you too, Mark.” It wasn’t, it was really not. He was so greasy, you feared that you’d smell like a fast food kitchen for the rest of your life.

Mark, the town’s self-proclaimed historian, as your ex. You had met in college, quickly forming a relationship you now regretted. Still, he was good at his job. Even though you’d rather jump into boiling water than work with him. Behind you, Dean chuckled.

“And you must be Dean”, Mark began, the distaste carefully cloaked in his voice. You knew him good enough to know better, though. “(YN) friend?” They shook hands, and you saw the grin on Dean’s face only widen as he took in his facial features. Mark turned to Sam. “And you must be his brother, Sam.” They, too, shook hands.

While Sam and Mark went through the towns history of people vanishing together, Dean nudged you with his elbow.

“So…”, he began, looking entirely too smug for the conversation to be nice. “Dark hair, blue eyes? Suit and tie? Stick up his ass? Looks like you got a type.” You sent a sharp glare Dean’s way, sadly knowing exactly what he was talking about.

“His looks weren’t important back then, and they aren’t now. He’s an asshole, and I failed to see that back then.”

“But still. Something about him must’ve made you like him.” Dean was teasing you, you were well aware. He was trying to make you admit… something. Which you wouldn’t do. You weren’t going to give him the satisfaction. Cas was, thankfully, somewhere else on angel business. You would bury yourself if he met Mark.

-

You sighed, relaxing into the seat of the Impala, thankful that you wouldn’t have to deal with Mark any more. Or Dean’s teasing.

“I’m so glad to have met your ex, (YN)”

“Shut up.”

“What? I feel like I know you better know. Like, your type is-”

“I said shut up, Dean!” Your face was so red, burning from the embarrassment.

“If you just admit it-”

“Admit what?”, Sam cut in, turning his head over your shoulder to look at you. “You mean that her type is dark hair, blue eyes, and formal wear?” You groaned, sinking deeper down the seat.

“Not you too, Sam!”

“It’s true, though.”

You tried to ignore them, you really did, but with every teasing comment your frustration rose. Until you finally snapped.

“Okay, fine! I have a thing for Cas!” Both Sam and Dean grinned, and Sam held up his phone. Cas’ ID was brightly on the screen, a timer of ten minutes under it. Your face went further on fire, your hands hiding it.

“You hear that, Cas? She admitted it! She likes you!”

“I hate you guys so much!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
